


Heaven on Earth, and Right Next Door

by Writingfangirlforhire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bartender Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Sweetheart, College Student Sam Winchester, Dean and Sam aren't hunters, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, God is hiding on earth again, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lucifer is a dick, M/M, Not Quite a Slow Burn???, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural creatures are real though, The Angels are Very Rich, hidden identities, holy tax accountant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingfangirlforhire/pseuds/Writingfangirlforhire
Summary: A new family moves into the mansion across the street, Dean and Sam (in their falling apart, haunted, murdered in, crack house, shell of an old mansion) get to know their new... strange neighbors. Dean feels like there's something about them that's not quite natural. Sam is just a tired, overworked Law Student who wants Dean to stop investigating a life that they left a long time ago. Neither of them had hunted anything in years, so why bring the hunt back into their life now?Despite his feeling that something is Off about them, Dean starts to get to know the new Neighbors. That Castiel sure is something.(This work is a re-imagining of an old work of mine on FanFiction.net under the title "Neighbors")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neighbors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425864) by Writing Fangirl for hire. 



Dean's life was crazy. It zoomed past “normal” crazy at the speed of light, past “Hunting Down Whatever Killed My Mom” crazy, flying by “My Brother Has Visions” crazy, and straight up to “Dingo Ate My Baby” crazy.

Dean and his brother Sam were like Carmen and Junie from Spy Kids. They trained when they weren't at school for things and reasons they didn't know. However…. This story is a little…. Less happy than spy kids.

It started shortly after their mother died and their father taught Dean how to shoot a bullseye with a revolver when he was 5, claiming, “Your mom would want you to follow in her footsteps.”  words slurring behind the booze laden breath.

Dean knew better to argue with his normally drunk father, so he proved himself and was a sharpshooter in a couple months.

He trained constantly.

Sam trained too, when he was told too. But Dean always looked out for him. Even when teaching him a chokehold.

Uncle Bobby grumpily oversaw their training, whenever they’d find themselves dumped at his place. He was the closest thing they had to an actual dad.

And that was their crazy life, never seeing their dad, training constantly, and becoming perfect soldiers. Fighting in a war that they should have never had anything to do with.

Life changed when Sam went to college, instead of continuing in the family business.

Dean followed, eager to keep an eye on Sam. And, not having any other orders since John was hardly ever around to give them, Dean and Sam settled down in California. Sam going to Stanford, and Dean started working as instructor at a firing range during the work day Monday through Thursday, and as a bartender at night Thursday through Saturday.

Things were fine for 3 years.

And then the new neighbors moved in.

The Shurley family.

* * *

 

“They're fucking Kardashians Sam”, Dean said from his self appointed post by the window. He and Sam got a really big, old  fixer upper for a really low price because it was “Haunted”. More things were broken than working, but it looked nice from the outside after minimal work.

The house the Shurley’s got however…. Was the exact opposite. It was well kept, everything worked beautifully, the house was gorgeous, and worth at least $25,000 a month.

“They've got 5 cars and huge moving trucks.”

Sam sighed heavily from where he was trying to fix the wiring in the living room.

“Maybe one of them is single and can help pay to fix this house,” Sam's sarcasm was wasted though, as Dean was using binoculars to spy on them.

“Oh my God, they look weird.”

“‘I can tell people to do things with my mind’ weird or ‘normal family’ weird?” Sam asked with an eye roll as he pulled through the cord.

“No, more, Bruce Wayne adopting a bunch of random children that don't look alike weird… I wonder if they have a reality show.” Dean looked at the different people unloading from the cars. Only about 6 of them, he thinks. Only a few of them look vaguely alike. A few dark haired people, and a couple blondes. There's one more that looks nothing like the others, but that's all Dean could see.

“Holy shit, I think they're superhumans,” Dean muttered as he saw a few of the pull big boxes out of the back of their cars, “Like, we're strong Sammy, but holy  _ shit _ .” 

“What are ya gonna do Dean? Ask them if they take steroids?” Sam sassed, standing up and brushing off his hands and walking over. Dean casually hands over the binoculars and Sam doesn't hesitate to grab them and take a look.

Dean internalizes a scoff at his brothers hypocritical sarcasm when the minute he has a chance to Snoop, Sam jumps on it. Somehow Sam knows anyways and gives Dean a bitch face. Dean sticks his tongue out like the man child he is, but Sam has turned back to his snooping.

“They're disgustingly rich, their cars are all brand new, a couple of them are really fancy but a couple are just average cars, but still obviously new,” Sam observed. Dean walked over to kitchen to fetch a beer from the cooler. The kitchen electricity was splotchy at best and for the past couple of days it had been out, so Dean had the important stuff in an ice cooler, like milk, and beer.

As he walked back into the living room and entryway, with his beer, he made an observation of his own. “Why would they have average cars  _ and _ expensive cars, that seems suspicious, like they need something they won't be noticed in.” Dean popped open his beer and took a long drink. “We ought to make them a 'Welcome to the block’ basket, like soccer moms. Ya know, get on their good side. Be the favorite neighbor.”

“Dean, we’re the only neighbors for several blocks, why the hell do we need to become the favorite neighbors?” Sam glanced at his brother, who was taking another swig of beer. Dean just shrugged and grinned.

“The Kardashians are hot, maybe they know them,” Dean waggled his eyebrows and walked off to go get started on his work.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to his snooping. The new neighbors did seem a little weird. They didn’t appear to have any movers, just the trucks. He watched as they unpacked all by themselves, pulling the boxes out of the trucks, and Dean was right, they were carrying way more than they should be able to.

“Huh…” Sam shrugged and turned back to the wiring.

* * *

 

“I'm telling ya Sammy, they're weird! Friday, Saturday and Sunday morning when I've gotten home from the bar, there's been people up and moving around the house.” Dean pushed the grocery cart down the aisle, Sam was barely paying attention, too busy comparing the prices of two different brand of eggs. Dean didn't care much, his brother was more of a sounding board right now anyway, so Dean had an excuse to verbalize his thought process. 

From an aisle over, in the alcohol aisle, Dean heard someone say, “C'mon, Cassie, baby, work with me!”

Dean didn't recognize this voice, and this was a small grocery store, you knew everyone. It made shopping nearly impossible to rush. Dean wandered around the corner, Sam was a few aisles back.

He peeked around the side. No Cassie's to be found, just two men comparing alcohol, with an already impressive selection in their cart.

“Can we please just get both malts?” The same voice from earlier, the shorter of the two men, asked.  The bigger one, dressed in a suit and a ill fitting trench coat, rolled his eyes and was about to respond when Dean introduced himself, never having been one to wait for social politeness.

“If I may,” Dean interrupted, both men turned to him in surprise, “instead of getting two brands of malt, I'd suggest getting that 40 there and this 12 year Buchanan's Scotch.” Dean handed his choice over to the short one, “It goes down real smooth.” 

“Yeah and so do I,” the shorter man gave Dean a once-over and winked. Shoving the liquor into the other man's hands, the short man stuck his hand out to shake. “I'm Gabriel, it's  _ my pleasure _ to meet you.” After a moment, Gabriel nodded his head back towards the other man, “This here is Cassie, he's a little more awkward than me.”

“Dean, Winchester,” Dean gave Gabriel a strong hand shake that had the smaller man flexing his hand after and turned to Cassie.

“My name is Castiel,” Cassie corrected with an eye roll, “it's good to meet you.” Castiel cocked a small smile, and shifted the bottles in his arms to shake Dean's hands. Dean was caught off guard, he thought, for just a second that Castiel didn't look human. He blinked, something must have got in his eye. 

“Ah, Dean,” Dean repeated awkwardly.

“Is something wrong Dean?” Castiel cocked his head in concern.

“Your eyes are very blue,” was the first excuse to come to Dean's head. Castiel seemed taken aback but Gabriel started chuckling. Dean made eye contact with Gabriel and felt a shiver in his spine. The man's laugh didn't quite reach his eyes.

“Well, um,” Dean chuckled, “Let me grab this Jack Daniels here, and that white wine, and I'll be out of your way.” 

“Red wine,” Gabriel spoke up. Dean stared at him, the smaller man smiled, “Trust me on this, you want that brand of red wine.” 

Dean slowly grabbed it, and nodded his thanks. “You two have a great day,” he said as he pushed his cart away.

“You too Dean,” he heard Castiel say.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean knocked on the large door again. He's found one thing wrong with the place, the doorbell doesn't work. 

“Coming,” a voice was muffled through the door.

The door finally opened to reveal…

“Castiel?” Dean said in surprise.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel replied, looking vaguely amused. They kind of just looked at each other for a few seconds.

“You know what, it makes sense now,” Dean finally said. Castiel cocked his head to the side as a question. “Why Gabriel insisted on red wine.” Dean held out the basket with red wine, a few fresh fruits, an assortment of candy and a fresh baguette from the bakery that Dean occasional works for. “We weren't sure what you guys would like so we got a variety. But welcome to the neighborhood.” Castiel finally gave a gentle smile and grabbed the basket.

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel looked back up to him, “would you like to come in?”

Dean smirked, “Sure would, Castiel.” Dean followed Castiel into the house. And the house did not disappoint. 

It was every bit as elegant and well kept on the inside as the outside. Interestingly enough, it seemed to be barely decorated. Like there were things here and there, but nothing that seemed to Dean to be of sentimental value, and not an excessive amount of aesthetic value either. 

“Obviously this is the living room,” Castiel motioned to an elegant but simply decorated room, he walked through a giant entry way into a big hallway. “The Dining Room,” a very large, very nice table and chairs, way more than the size of the family, “Kitchen and then on the other side is the parlor, and my sister Ana.” 

Dean barely got a glance at the kitchen, but something didn’t sit right with him about it, “Hey, I’m Dean,” He nodded at the red head reading on the couch. She nodded back big a smile.

“There’s some offices down that hallway,” Castiel mentioned nodding down a hallway before leading Dean down the parallel hall. “Most of the upstairs are bedrooms, and my father’s workshop is in the attic, but down here we have the lounge and also the conservatory.”

“So how’d you guys come to move down here?” Dean asked with interest. Castiel smiled politely, leading him into what seemed to be the lounge. Which seemed to just be a fancy bar with a movie screen again one wall and some comfy looking couches. 

“My father’s work, that and we really loved the area the last time we came to town.”

“May I ask what your father does?” Dean grinned at the man disarmingly. 

Castiel moved around behind the bar and picked up some glasses.

“Beer?”

“Sure!”

“My father is a contract creator. Art, architecture, design, literature. Whatever you can create, he does,” Castiel answered, filling the glass with what appeared to be tap beer. He handed it to Dean and got himself one. Dean looked at the basket that Castiel sat on the bar as he drank his beer. It was a local craft beer, the expensive kind. Not that he was surprised.

“That’s pretty cool,” Dean observed, he looked back at Castiel, “What do you do?”

“What do you think that I do?” Castiel asked. Dean looked at him and studied him.

“Honestly I’d guess something in finances. Tax accountant?” Dean guessed. Castiel looked almost like he was going to roll his eyes, but he just took a drink of beer. 

“Not quite. Though you’re not far off.” 

“Business owner?” Dean asked.

“No, that would be Michael.”

“Financial advisor?”

“Ana.”

“Banker?”

“Not quite.”

“Loan Shark.”

“My brother Luc.”

“I give up,” Dean shrugged, taking a deep drink. Castiel took one as well.

“I run a philanthropy foundation to support in town agriculture, arts, and the fight against homelessness,” Castiel finally revealed. Dean felt something in himself that seemed a lot like a school yard crush forming. 

“Damn, that’s amazing!” Dean felt the words coming out of his mouth, he hesitated and then he remembered one last family member, “What does Gabriel do?”

“Oh, he’s a magician,” Castiel snorted, “Followed more in father’s footsteps than the rest of us, I suppose.” Dean found himself chuckling. “What about you Dean? What does your family do?” Dean’s laugh died. 

“Uhh,” He chuckled nervously, “Sam’s in his junior year at Stanford on a full ride scholarship, he’s aiming to be a lawyer, and works as a tutor and computer nerd in the meantime, I work at the firing range, and at a bar on weekends. Uncle Bobby is professor of Mythology at University of Kansas. Dad?.... Well, he uh, he sells weapons. He’s constantly on the road and moving,” Dean scratched the back of his neck, “We don’t see or hear from him much.”

“Sounds like nice variety there, at least most of you don’t work in finances,” Castiel allowed politely. 

Dean smiled at him. Castiel stared him in the eyes. Dean felt a knot in his throat for some reason, looking into Castiel’s eyes. After a few intense seconds, that felt like years, Dean’s phone went off.

“Heya Sammy,” he answered, still looking at Castiel. Sam was complaining, something about his car not working and ‘Dean I’m gonna be late to work’. “Yeah yeah, I’ll come get ya. You at school?” yes he was at school, ‘the professors were in a bad mood toda-’, “Great, I’ll be there in 15.” but ‘Dean it takes 30 minutes to get here’  “Bye Sammy!” and Dean ended the call. He looked in Castiel’s eyes for another second, “I have to go,” He lifted his phone as an excuse. 

“I’ll show you out,” Castiel said, eyes not leaving Dean’s. Dean wasn’t sure what he felt, it was mixed emotions. Castiel led Dean back to the front door. “Drive safe Dean,” he said by way of goodbye. 

“See ya around, Castiel,” Dean waved goodbye as he walked out to the car. When he looked over his shoulder as he headed back to his car Castiel was smiling, watching him leave. Dean got in Baby and started her up. He looked back and just for a second he could have sworn that Castiel’s eyes were glowing and that the shadows behind him had a shape.

Then it was gone and Dean drove off in confusion.

* * *

 

“I don’t think that the new neighbors are human,” Dean said as he and Sam sat on the back porch. He was grilling, Sam was reading. Sam put his book down and cocked his head at Dean in surprise at the random comment. “I know we don’t really talk about  _ that _ , but I just have a feeling.” 

“Dean, it’s been years since anybody has seen monsters in the area,” Sam argued.

“Something’s not natural about the Sam. They…. I think I saw Castiel’s eyes glow. And here’s the part that’s been bothering me. Their kitchen was spotless. No cups, plates, or utensils in sight. No food to be seen. It was bare.”

“Maybe they’re all neat freaks?”

“Maybe, I don’t know.”

Dean didn’t mention the dreams. The nightmares that he seems to keep getting saved from. Having night terrors was typical for him, when you grow up with John Winchester dragging you on hunts, you see shit. You repress shit. And then that shit comes out when you're not in control of yourself.

But the past few nights, Dean's nightmares have been less severe, and last night he remembers distinctly a voice that sounded a lot like Castiel telling him that he was safe and to be still. He woke up immediately and searched the house. It took all his self control to not March over to the Shurley's house and ask Castiel about it.

“If it really bothers you, you could call Bobby, or Ash,” Sam said, “I'd research it, but we have hardly anything at all, and I've got a midterm paper coming up soon.” 

“Yeah, maybe I'll hit up Ash, see how he's doing. It's been awhile,” Dean murmured. It had been awhile since he and Sam had talked to anyone from The Life. Dean wondered if Ash was even still alive. 

“Yo, Winchester!” A semi familiar voice called from around the house. Sam stood and had just walked off the porch when who should appear but Gabriel Shurley. Whom Sam had yet to meet.

“Gabriel we can't just burst in like this,” an irritated voice followed, a red headed woman showed up behind Gabriel, looking frustrated.

“I thought I smelled deliciousness!” Gabriel smirked, “Hey Dean-o, how's it going?” 

“It's going great,” Dean said from behind the grill, “Did you like the wine?” Gabriel grinned shamelessly.

“A good choice! Whoever suggested it must have good taste,” Gabriel's mirthful eyes moved to Sam, “Speaking of good taste,” he blatantly gave Sam a once over, “You sir are a full dessert, my favorite meal.”

Sam seemed to blush a bit and he immediately down a good part of his beer.

Dean watched Gabriel carefully as I the guy took a sucker out of his pocket and sucked on it thoughtfully, shamelessly contemplating Sam.

“Gabriel, what the fuck are you doing?” Castiel’s voice came from behind Dean, causing him to whirl around in surprise, “Stop harassing the boy.”

“Wet blanket,” Gabriel muttered, the red head, Ana if Dean remembers correctly, slaps her brother upside the head.

“Sorry that he just burst in here,” She said to Dean with flirty smile. Something felt conflicted within him and he didn’t quite catch it before it was gone. 

“No problem sweetheart,” he gave her a charming smile.

“Good evening Dean,” Castiel said, capturing Dean’s attention. Castiel was dressed in a suit as usual, unlike his siblings, Gabe was wearing a button down and jeans with expensive looking shoes, and Ana was wearing a Gucci shirt with ripped up shorts and sandals. 

“Heya Castiel,” Dean greeted with a warm smile, feeling most comfortable with the philanthropist. His questions from earlier seemed to dissipate with Castiel’s presence. Castiel smiled back. 

“You must be Dean’s brother,” Castiel turned to Sam.

“I’m Sam,” Sam politely extended his hand to Castiel.

“Yes, the law student,” the man identified, Sam looked at Dean.

“That’s right,” Sam said.

“Dean told me,” Castiel clarified to make Sam feel at ease, “You must study hard.”

Sam felt happy with the observation, puffing up a little bit, “I certainly try. I want to be a defense lawyer.”

“Well hey, I’m a magician, so that’s the same thing!” Gabriel said brightly. Both Castiel and Ana exchanged scared and then ‘not this shit again’ looks. “We both entertain crowds in which only a few peoples opinions truly matter and sometimes peoples lives are on the line.” Gabriel made a sawing motion with a grin on his face. 

“Stop being an ass Gabriel,” This time it was Castiel who hit Gabriel upside the head. It took a second of awkward silence but all of a sudden Sam started cackling with laughter. In almost no time, he was holding his side in pain and he was crying with laughter. 

“OH my GOD,” Sam laughed breathlessly, “I fucking needed that.” 

The new neighbors were staring at Sam like he’d grown a second head, Gabe’s mouth was open partially. 

Dean smirked at his brother being able to relieve some stress and he flipped the burgers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2??? WHAT????   
> The Plot Thickens


	3. Chapter 3

 

“I'll be with you in just a moment sir,” Dean rushed past someone on the other side of the bar. They were busy, and the new kid just cut his finger really bad on some new lemons with a just sharpened knife.

“Take your time,” he heard a familiar voice reply. Dean turn and looked over his shoulder as he started finishing cutting the lemons. “Hello Dean,” Castiel was sitting at the bar with someone Dean hadn't met before.

“Hey there Cas-”

“Dean! Get me the usual,” a regular, Tommy, interrupted. Dean paused cutting lemons, shoving them in the fridge and starting to mix a dirty martini.

After receiving five more orders. Dean finally got back to Castiel and the stranger.

“Sorry about that, what can I get for y'all?” Dean asked with a tired sigh, only 2 more hours till closing.

“Whiskey for me and three shots of fireball for Luc.”

“Hard day?” Dean asked the strange man with Castiel.

“You could say that,” The man said, something about the way he looked over Dean made him uncomfortable, “It was absolute  _ hell _ .” Castiel rolled his eyes at the expression and gave Dean a smile that said he was exercising patience.

“Well,” Dean gave a charming but not sincere smile to this Luc, “Might I suggest a different drink?”

“Sure,” the blonde shrugged indifferently. 

“We have a drink called the Seventh Circle, and it’s definitely the type of drink that helps you forget a bad day,” Dean suggested. It was a drink he made as a joke, and his boss had thought it was clever enough to put on the menu. It has 2 shots of Fireball, a shot of Cognac, a shot of whiskey, some spearmint Absinthe, and 2 scoops of cinnamint ice cream, blended. Dean pointed it out on the menu to Luc. He read it over and grinned, something about his smile made Dean feel unsettled. 

“Sounds perfect,” he said. Dean smiled at Castiel, glad to see that he was turning away from giving the other man a weird look. Castiel smiled when he saw Dean looking at him.

“Still whiskey for you?”

“Yes please,” Castiel said pleasantly, Dean could feel the difference in how he mentally reacted to Castiel versus the man with him.

“Coming right up!”

After making the drinks, he delivered them with a smile at Castiel.   
“This is my brother Luc,” Castiel suddenly felt the need to introduce apparently. Dean felt a strange release in his chest, but didn’t dwell on it.

“Ah, pleasure to meet you,” Dean smiled at the oblonde man. He went to offer a hand, but then noticed that he had ice cream on his own hand and retracted it. “Sorry, ice cream,” he showed the reason for the retraction. “Well, you gentlemen let me know if you need anything okay?”

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel said with an honest look. Dean smiled at him and then hurried away to the other side of the bar where Tommy was asking for another drink, must’ve had a rough day. He made a few more peoples drinks too.

By the time he returned to where his neighbors were sitting. Castiel was by himself, peering, troubled, into his barely touched whiskey.

“What’d the whiskey ever do to you?” Dean quipped as he put away a scotch. Castiel looked up and his expression was more serious than Dean had ever seen. Castiel barely even tried to mask it with a weak smile.

“It was too good to drink,” he seemed to attempt a lame joke. Dean would have recognised the look of a worried man anywhere. He grabbed a couple of salt lined shot glasses and poured two shots of tequila, placing lime slices on the rim. He pushed one to Castiel.

“On the house if you tell me what’s wrong,” Dean offered with a smile, it was now an hour till closing and traffic was starting to slow down. Castiel gave a genuine, but tired sigh at the gesture. He took the shot without even using the salt or the lime. Dean lifted an eyebrow and took his shot, he licked the side of the lime just a little to dull the tequila. 

“I was trying to talk Luc out of collecting on a company in need,” Castiel admitted with a heavy sigh. He picked up his whiskey again and swirled it, he downed it all in one go. “He won’t go along,” Castiel sighed, voice rough from the sting of the whiskey. The dark haired man shrugged and sighed heavily again, “They were barely scraping by even with the loan they took out, I was trying to convince him that they just need a little bit more time to get going. But he says that their contract is over, and he has to get what he’s owed.” 

“That’s rough man,” Dean said empathetically. “So there’s no way he’ll budge?”

“He said that the best he could do is if they took out another loan of the same amount he’d extend the time by another half a year.”

“Fuck,” Dean grimaced at the thought. Castiel nodded in agreement at the expression grimly. “Wish I could help.”

Castiel held up his empty whiskey glass with that look that Dean is very familiar with. He grinned and grabbed the whiskey. Filling up Castiel’s drink he overheard Castiel mumble something.

“What’s that?”

Castiel seemed embarrassed that he was caught. He rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh I was just saying that Luc was appropriately named.”

“Why’s that?”

“Uh, his name is uh, Lucifer.”

Dean didn’t mean to start laughing but it bubbled out of him. Castiel smiled at that and chuckled down at his whiskey.

“Hold on, Gabriel, Castiel, Michael, Lucifer, what does Ana stand for? I don’t know of any angels named Ana.”

“Anabiel,” Castiel smiled, “You, uh, picked up on the theme?”

“What’s your father’s name again?” Dean laughed.

“Chuck,” Castiel sighed as if he had to explain this too much. Dean cackled in response.

“I love it,” Dean smiled genuinely and a smile lit up Castiel’s face in response. 

Dean got called away for another mixed drink and by the time he returned to Castiel’s side it was almost 15 minutes from closing.

“Well thank you for listening to me Dean,” Castiel smiled at him charmingly, “It was really nice.”

“Love to do it again sometime,” Dean smiled back with the same charm, “Maybe we should get coffee sometime?”

“I’d love that,” Castiel agreed. 

“Well I have to start closing up, one last drink Cas?”

“Nah...Cas?” Castiel questioned in pleasant surprise.

“Not good?” Dean asked with a slight cringe.

“No its good,” Cas said slowly, it seemed the drinks were slowly starting to make an appearance, “I like it actually. Much better than Gabriel’s name for me.”

“Well then, Cas it is,” Dean grinned, “Do you have a safe ride home Cas?” Castiel seemed confused, “The alcohol is showing up man,” Dean told him matter of factly, but with a nice smile.

“Ah, I’ll be fine,” He shrugged, Dean gave him a look and then looked at the clock.

“Go sit at the table by the door, I’ll drive you home.”

“But you drank too?”

“I had one shot and plenty of water, it takes way more than that to get me even tipsy.” Dean thought about it and then grabbed a water bottle from the cooler and handed it to Castiel. “Drink that.” Castiel grumbled about it but took it and went to sit dutifully where he was told. 

It took Dean, the two wait staff, and the dishwasher a pretty fast time to close down the bar, Dean put the chairs on the tables so the floor sweep wouldn’t have to do it in the morning. He got to Castiel’s table to find the man staring off into space.

“C’mon Cas, I’m gonna finish putting the chairs up and then we can go.” Cas stood up obediently, seeming tired. All of a sudden someone knocked on the locked door. Dean lifted an eyebrow and went to see who it was. “Sorry sir we’re clos- Gabriel?”

“Hey there Deano,” Gabriel grinned, “I’m here to pick up Cassie.” Dean scrunched his brow, but Castiel was already at his side.

“Gabriel, what’re you doing?”

“Dad wants us home for a meeting Cassie,” Gabriel’s tone seemed a little less friendly.

“Noww?” Castiel seemed to whine.

“Now.” The playfulness in Gabriel’s tone was too sharp to be joyful playfulness. Dean swallowed at the cold. Castiel handed Dean back the water bottle that he’d drank most of.

After saying their goodbyes, the brothers left. Dean was left looking at the bottle of holy water that he’d given Castiel.

Whatever he is, he can drink Holy Water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter an honestly I'm going to update the next chapter right away.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was sanding down the plaster they'd used to fix up some holes in the walls. He had they day off from the range and used it to get some house work done. He'd already put a layer of stain on the stairs, it was the first thing he'd done that morning, and he had a couple of fans hooked up to the generator to help dry it. He didn't want anybody going up it until the stain was dry. After he finished sanding, he was gonna finish up the electrical wiring that he and Sammy had been tag team updating off and on. 

A knock on the door frame to the kitchen, where he was working, alerted him to a guest. He turned and his face grew wide. 

“Charlie!” He stood and greeted her with a warm hug. Right behind her were a couple other familiar faces, Jo and Ash. “Hey dude!” Dean bro-hugged Ash and then gave Jo an hug as well. “Thanks for coming down, y'all are amazing.”

“Just wait Dean,” Jo teased, “We brought presents.” Jo turned to something on the floor and picked up a case of beer and a pie. 

“Jo if you weren't basically my sister, I'd marry you,” Dean grabbed them from her and kissed her head. She punched his arm as a response. “Well I'd show y'all around, but the guest rooms are upstairs and I put some stain on the stairs and it's almost dry, so just wait on that. So the grand tour shall be soon.”

“My room had better be as big as my apartment, this house is huge!” Charlie admired the house and Dean could nearly anticipate what was about to come out of her mouth, “Does the staircase move? Is this Hogwarts?”

Jo rolled her eyes and wandered into the kitchen. 

Dean turned to Ash, “You're gonna have to wait until Sam gets here to do your thing. For some reason, the wifi is always sketchy whenever Sam's not here.”

“No problem my dude, anything else I can do in the meantime?”

‘You any good with wiring a house?” 

“For a Dean Winchester Mixed Drink I am,” Ash grinned. Dean clapped his shoulder and showed him what they'd been working on. Ash got started immediately. Jo offered to run and restock the snacks, because Charlie and Ash ate them all on the way here. Which left Dean and Charlie working on sanding walls.

And silence doesn't last long with Charlie.

“So Dean,” Charlie's voice said it all, “anybody new in your life?”

“Every time Charlie?” Dean chuckled, there was a couple seconds of comfortable silence before Dean sighed, “I don't know, maybe. But there's a whole situation there, which is actually why you're all here.”

“What's up?”

“The mansion across the street? I don't think that the people who moved in are actually… human.” 

Charlie stopped sanding and froze.

“Dean…”

“I know, we haven't seen any signs or anything from an outside source. And there hasn't been anything weird going on. And I know that Sam and I left that life, but I just… he doesn't- they don't  _ feel _ human.”

“He?”

“Castiel, he's one of them.”

“Is he the guy that you…?”

“I don't know, maybe,” Dean brushed it off with a non-committal shrug.

“What have you done to test the theory that he's not human?” Charlie moved on.

“I gave him holy water to drink, he drank nearly the whole thing.”

“So he's not a demon,” Charlie seemed to be calculating. “You've seen him outside during the day?”

“Yep.”

“And he wasn't in agonizing pain?” 

“Nope, not a vamp.”

“When was the most recent full moon?”

“Couple nights ago, nothing out of the ordinary.”

“What I really need is a picture, I could Google image search him.” Charlie was in work mode now.

The sound of a key turning in the lock, and a notification dinging on Dean’s phone let him know that Sam was back and the wifi was working. He heard laughing. In walked Sam with Gabriel and Castiel.

“Charlie?” Sam grinned at the surprise, “Oh my god! It’s so good to see you!” He rushed forward to hug her. “How have you been? What are you doing here?”

Charlie hugged Sam back, a laugh on her lips, “Oh you know, just came to check out Dean’s killer drinks, and the range. Charlie’s smile never left, but Dean saw Sam’s falter. 

“Ah, you’re here for… work?” Sam asked with a hint of disappointment his eyes darted up to Dean.

“Barely! It’s mostly play Sam!” Charlie reach high to tussle his hair. Sam let his smile expand again. And then Ash walked in.

“The WiFi’s working, that must mean that Samuel Winchester is back,” Ash cheered walking in. Sam’s smile broadened, but Dean could see the wheels turning in his head. 

“Ash! You came with Charlie?”

“And me!” Jo called from the door. Sam’s face only betrayed happiness, but Dean knew, Sam had caught on. 

“Guys! What a surprise, did you all come for work?”

“We’re really good at convincing our managers that we need 3 Sales Reps to tackle a small city,” Charlie socked Sam in the shoulder.

“I guess I should make the introductions then,” Dean cleared his throat. “Charlie, Ash, and Jo? Meet brothers Gabriel and Castiel Shurley.” he motioned to his neighbors. “Gabe and Cas? This is Charlie Bradbury, Ash, and Jo Harvelle.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Gabe grinned around a lollipop, “What company are you reps for?”

“Winchester’s Guns, the Family Business that doesn’t run in the family.” Jo peppily answered with not a small amount of sarcasm.

“Hey, as Bobby says, Family doesn’t end in blood,” Dean pointed at her like he was teaching her a lesson. He slung his arm around Charlie’s shoulders, “If it did, it would be a business flop.”

“If it did, you'd be part of the business and you know it,” Jo returned with a million pounds of sarcasm.

Dean shrugged and looked a little uncomfortable but he moved on. “Well, Castiel, Gabriel, how are you guys today?”

“I'm well, definitely in a better mood than last time we met.” Castiel smiled.

“And why is that?” Dean asked with a pleasantly surprised smile. 

“I was able to raise enough money for that company to pay off their loan.”

“That's great Cas!” Dean cheered and laughed. “Suck Cas's dick Satan!”

Castiel laughed good heartedly, Gabriel chuckled, looking like he had an idea of what was going on. Everybody else seemed a little confused but grinned good naturedly.

Gabriel seemed to immediately pick out Charlie as the person to talk to and in no time, he, Sam, and Charlie were having the time of their lives talking shit out. Dean gave Ash a nod and Ash excused himself to go back to the “wiring”.

Jo seemed to stick to Dean’s side naturally, she also seemed a little hesitant about Castiel, despite not having been told Dean’s suspicions. This seemed to further Dean’s suspicions, if Jo was suspicious then he felt like he was right to be.

Castiel though, seemed equally as suspicious of Jo, and kept eyeing how close she was standing to Dean. 

They made small talk for a little bit as Dean opened up a fresh beer and offered some to both of them. After Jo mentioned being married, Castiel seemed to almost relax a little bit, which made Dean curious, but he tried not to get distracted.

He really liked Castiel, but something in his gut told him that the man was not human. He didn’t quite feel like Castiel was bad though.

Slowly Jo got a bit more comfortable around Castiel. 

By the time Dean got around to offering to grill some chicken for everyone, Cas and Jo seemed to be getting along pretty well.

When Dean had just put the chicken on the grill his phone started ringing.

_ John Winchester _

Dean felt his heart leap into his throat and he straightened up like a soldier.

“This is Dean,” He answered as he took a couple steps into the backyard, away from the grill.

_ “Dean.” _

“Dad.”

_ “Care to tell me why those three knuckleheads headed out your way?” _

“You know where I live?”

_ “Of course I do Dean, I’m your father. _ ”

For some reason these words didn’t make him feel any better. “Care to share where you currently are?”

_ “Not with a man who won’t even man up and be a real hunter.” _ The words cut deep. Dean had always known that his father disapproved of Sammy going to college and of him following Sam to California.  _ “What are they doing there Dean?” _

“We’re getting together to just hang out, friends do that,” Dean’s lie was a poor one and he knew John could tell.

_ “Do I need to come down there Dean?” _

“No, no, we have everything handled, just a little research. Something small.”

_ “Dean, something big is going on, you need to be prepared for whatever comes.” _

“What’s going on Dad?” Dean felt something akin to paranoia raise his skin. It felt like he was being watched.

_ “The demons are uncontrollable. They’re all over the place. I’d expect to see some there soon if I were you. They won’t leave you boys alone just because you decided to leave the life.” _

Dean can hear it just under the surface, hidden with concern was the anger. The anger that Dean knew far too well. 

“Yeah, well it’s not our fault that all Demons have our name memorized,” Dean snapped, testing the waters.

_ “Watch it boy, I know where you live, I can still come and teach you a lesson.” _ The thin layer of concern dissipated. 

“Watch your own back, you don’t have to be concerned about mine and Sammy’s.”

_ “Oh I’m not concerned about Sammy, he’s smart enough to take care of himself. _ ” The insult stung and Dean gritted his teeth against the turmoil of emotions. 

“Yeah.”

_ “Get some supplies from those three while they’re there and try and survive on your own.” _

Dean closed his own eyes, the raging wave of emotions battered against him at his father’s harsh words and tone. 

“Thanks for the warning Dad, we’ll let you know if there’s something big that you’ll want in on.”

_ “Yeah, yeah, don’t die Dean.” _

“... Love you too dad.”

Dean hung up and felt himself choke at his own overwhelming emotions. He turned back to the grill to see Gabriel standing against the wall beside it. Dean never wished more that his gut was wrong, and that the Shurley’s are actually just normal humans.

“Sounded like a pleasant conversation Dean-o.” Gabriel’s voice betrayed nothing and Dean felt tense.

“How much did you hear?”

“I came in at ‘Watch your own back, you don’t have to be concerned about mine and Sammy’s’. Sounds like you and your old man get along well.”   
“Dad isn’t a fluffy love guy, he’s a soldier who shows love like a drill sergeant.”   
“So he keeps it in and corrects your posture?” Gabriel pushed off the wall.

“Well, he means well,” Dean shrugged. “He was a little bit less stiff with Sam because we lost mom when Sam was a baby.”

“My condolences,” Gabriel was decent enough to give a sombre nod. 

“It’s okay, it was a long time ago,” Dean shrugged once more, “But Dad never quite recovered from it. Our relationship is a little strained but we all still love each other.”

“Yeah, you and Sam are really close.”

“We’re all each other has,” Dean checks the grill feeling tense, but kinda like opening up to Gabriel, “He’s all  _ I _ have.”

Gabriel nodded along sympathetically. “I’m an older brother, I understand, I’d do anything for Castiel.”

Dean turns the chicken so it can grill on the other side. Gabriel produces a tumbler of whiskey almost out of thin air. “How’d you-”

“Magician,” Gabriel shrugged as he handed it to Dean, “Figured you needed it.”

Dean raised his glass to Gabriel as a couple more people filtered outside. Castiel spotted him and Gabriel and wandered over.

“What are you talking about?” he asked as he came to stand beside Dean.

“We’re measuring our dicks and bragging about our lays,” Gabriel rolled his eyes and teased. Castiel seemed to not get it, looking a little disturbed.

“Why would you do that?”

Dean started chuckling at the look on Cas’s face, which just seemed a little ridiculous. Castiel furrowed his brow until he seemed to catch on.

“Ah, you were being sarcastic.”

“Yeah dumbass.” Gabriel chuckled along. “We were actually bragging about you and Sammy’s accomplishments. Doing the big brother thing.”

Castiel didn't seem to buy that answer either, but caught on that evading the question twice meant he wasn't supposed to know. Thankfully he dropped it and turned his attention back to Dean.

“I meant to tell you, all the work you've done on the house looks amazing. It's going to be absolutely gorgeous. I can tell you put a lot of work in.” 

Dean felt some of the tension from his conversation with his dad leave at Castiel's praises. He grinned down at the chicken on the grill and tried to think of the best and most eloquent response. What came out was, “Thanks! I'm pretty good with my hands.”

Immediately followed by, “I mean, I'm a uh… good woodworker.” 

By the look in Gabriel's face, that one was not much better.

“Of course,” Castiel nodded along though, not seeming to pick up on what Dean had said. This caused Gabriel to laugh out loud, which caused Castiel to focus harder on what was just said. Dean watched as a little bit of flush found its way up Castiel's neck and cheeks. A soft “oh,” escaped him. Gabriel laughed at him and Dean for a solid amount of time before he noticed Sam looking up at them in confusion. 

“With that,” Gabriel gave a dramatic bow, “I take my leave, have fun boys.” And he bowed out to go harass Sam.

“Sorry, I'm normally either more eloquent or I don't need to be.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck grinning at Cas.

“It's quite alright,” Castiel shrugged, “If it weren't for Gabriel, your pride would still be intact, as I'm not known for catching on things like that. However Gabriel's entire job as a person seems to be to make sure that nobody's pride remains intact.” Dean laughed at that and toasted Castiel before drinking more of his whiskey. 

Sam rounded up enough large potatoes for everybody to have baked potatoes with their chicken, and soon everybody was lounging around the backyard eating food and chatting it up. Suddenly Ash's phone pinged and after looking at it he asked Dean to talk to him inside. 

When they got inside, Ash brought Dean over to his computer. 

“I got matches. From a missing persons files. One of these two guys are on there, some Jimmy Novak. The other guy came up from a homicide case several years ago. Stabbed through the chest. Confirmed dead, they put him in the ground.”

“So why are they both here?” Dean asked.

“That's exactly what I'm wondering, considering we're showing no signs of demonic activity in the area my dude. If nothing else, in the timeline that you have given me, things have improved.”

“Could it be the calm before the storm?”

“Possibly,” Ash shrugged, “But you already tried holy water on the one in the missing data base. So we know he's not a Demon.”

“None of them have stricken me as evil so far except ironically Lucifer. He had this creepy, evil vibe to him.” Dean shrugged, Ash seemed to hesitate before he suggested something.

“Have you considered that maybe they're actually… ya know, Angels?” Ash waited for the backlash.

“C'mon man,  _ angels _ ? Even if angels are real, why the hell are they here?”

“It can't be a coincidence that they're here and you are.”

“I have other news,” Dean rubbed his face from stress, “Dad called.” Ash tensed up immediately, knowing that John Winchester was never a good thing. “He says some shit went down. Demons are coming out of the woodwork. Uncontrollable and all over the place.”

“So why is there absolutely no signs of demonic activity here? A place with a decent history of it too.”

“I don't know, but what do you think, can we trust them?” Dean asked looking back towards the back yard. Ash hummed in consideration and glanced towards the back as well.

“Let me call up Bobby and do more research, but Jo and I both feel like they're good people, and I'd trust Jo's guts over hard facts at least 60% of the time.” Ash rapped his phone on the counter in the kitchen thoughtfully.

“Damn,” Dean whistled and then he sighed heavily after, “I wish I could just trust them.”

“Sorry man,” Ash sympathized. Dean shrugged and then Ash socked him in the shoulder, “How about a Dean Winchester Mixed Drink huh?”

Dean let a slight smirk move onto his face and he said to go out at grab orders after giving a list of the options. Ash returned with a list and Dean got to work on them, using a pizza stone as the serving tray. Dean mixed a bunch of drinks, the sugariest one unsurprisingly went to Gabriel, the man had a major sweet tooth… this caused Dean to slip a note under Ash's tumbler of whisky to look into Tricksters. Castiel was chatting amiably with Sam and Charlie, holding a scotch and looking vaguely less out of place among the casually dressed people.

Dean's mind was reeling. Castiel was some guy named Jimmy Novak, who was a missing persons with a wife and a kid, used to be a priest. So what is he doing in California spending his time with Winchesters. He glanced at Gabriel and found the man glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. He had three theories on Gabriel. He is either a witch, a trickster, or a shapeshifter. 

After Gabriel looked away, Dean sighed and figured he might as well enjoy himself before he has to determine whether he has to kill them or not.

* * *

 

“The only things that even slightly check out for this Gabriel guy are trickster or angel.” Bobby could be heard rustling papers over the phone. Dean glanced discreetly at the clock across the range, nobody was here right now, which means this hour block would probably be dead.

“I still have a hard time believing angels are real Bobby. If they were, wouldn't they be down here smiting demons themselves?”

“That's just because you're like John when it comes to optimistic opinions on the supernatural. You refuse to believe there is good out there,” Bobby sighed heavily over the phone. “I figure, if there's Demons, and hell, why the fuck wouldn't there be Angels.”

“Speaking of Demons,” Dean changed the subject before Heaven could be mentioned. “Do you know what's going down with all the Demons? Dad said stuff was crazy.”

“I'm pretty sure your father let a bunch of demons out of hell trying to kill Azazael.” Bobby seemed so casual about it. Dean mentally shrugged at it, not surprised.

“Of course he did. He has nothing better to be doing I guess.”

“Dean, you need to really watch your back out there, I don't know who those neighbors of yours really are, but with what your father did, life isn't gonna be easy for a long time.”

“Is anything easy when dad's involved?” Dean just sighed tiredly.

“Your old man is right about one thing though Dean, make sure you and Sam stock up on supplied, just in case. I know you're out of practice, but it couldn't hurt.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed quietly. 

After they said their goodbyes, Dean took some time to process everything, he'd stop by the store and pick up some salt on his way home. He and Sam had dropped a crucifix in their water well a long time ago, but it couldn't hurt to drop another one in there. And getting some steel knives from Jo seemed like a good idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Jo couldn't stay for long, which meant Ash couldn't stay, and since they were her ride, Charlie had to go too. They had demons to send back to hell and Charlie was heading to Canada to handle a Wendigo situation with a fairy buddy of hers.

It was a couple weeks before Dean gave up on the research, the only thing that he could even think would make sense is if Gabriel is a trickster, Castiel might be a skinwalker though there wasn't any proof of that, Ana was nice but she definitely seemed witchy, and Lucifer honestly might be a demon as far as Dean's concerned. 

Bobby still held to the concept that they might be Angels, but Dean couldn't get out of him a solid reason why these angels aren't in heaven.

Eventually Dean met Chuck, who was rather eccentric and honestly one of the most human of all of them. He seemed a little young to be a father of so many, but occasionally looked his age. With this grey and brown curly hair and bags under his wrinkled and sparkling eyes.

He looked nothing like any of the Shurley kids. Chuck seemed to take quite the liking to Dean and he and Dean chatted for a long time about a book about supernatural lore he was writing. Which seemed a little suspicious to Dean, but after the man got so many things blatantly wrong about Wendigo lore Dean had hope.

Castiel kept showing up, but Dean didn't mind so much. They slowly got closer and closer the more time they spent around each other.

Finally it was a Saturday night and Castiel walks into the bar, now a usual customer and generally well liked by the other customers. Though he still is a little awkward, it's more endearing now. Castiel smiled politely at Dean, and ordered a Manhattan. Upon is delivery Castiel chose to strike up conversation.

“Hello Dean. What are you doing tomorrow night?” He asked as he picked up his drink. Dean grabbed the ingredients for another drink and mixed it as he talked to Castiel.

“Probably workin on the house. Why?”

“I was wondering if you'd like to get dinner. With me.” Dean looked up at him vaguely surprised. Sure he'd felt a little crush on the guy, but he hadn't actually thought that Castiel liked him back.

“Uh yeah sure,” he said eloquently, “where to?” 

“It'll be a surprise,” Castiel smiled like he was proud of himself, it looked so honest and earnest.

Dean quickly delivered the drink before coming back to finish that conversation, “Is there a dress code for this dinner?”

“Nice but comfortable, I'll just be wearing my suit. Nothing super fancy.” Castiel sounded a little less sure of himself there, but it was just endearing again. 

“Sounds great, what time?”

“6:30? Does that sound like a good time for dinner?” Castiel's confidence in what he was doing was steadily decreasing. 

“It's perfect,” Dean gave him a confident smile but was immediately called over by another patron to make a drink.

Throughout the night they chatted off and on as Dean went through his shift. At the end, Dean offered to drive Castiel home since the other man had drunk more than a few drinks. Dean took Castiel home in the other man's car and just told him that after their dinner tomorrow Castiel could drop him back off at the bar to pick up Baby.

Castiel gave him a warm smile and put his hand on Dean's shoulder, “Dean,” he said, his words were a little slower and his hand a little heavy, the alcohol making him sleepy, “you have such a bright soul. One of the brightest soul I've ever seen. You're so beautiful, your soul is so beautiful and bright.” Dean stared into Castiel's eyes seeing the earnest look in them. It felt like ages before Castiel finally looked and notice that they'd been sitting outside his house this whole time.

“Oh, I'm home,” he observed, he turned to Dean leaning on him a bit with his hand. “Thank you for bringing me home.”

“No problem Cas,” Dean chuckled fondly at the drunk man. 

“I like when you call me Cas,” Castiel admitted he started to open his door, “Goodnight Dean.”

Dean also got out of the car and grinned at him, “Goodnight Cas.”

Dean walked across the road to his house with a smile on his face. His bisexuality wasn't usually something he let out, years with a soldier for a father taught him a very Don't Ask Don't Tell approach to his sexuality. Sam knew, but it wasn't really something that came up much. Don't ask don't tell. 

But he was looking forward to this date.

 

_______________

 

The date went ridiculously well. If Dean could see a single fault in the date it's that it went too well. He was already accustomed to Castiel's odd nature, what with the staring and the sometimes standing too close and the not getting colloquialisms. Taking those into consideration the date was one of the best he's ever had. And it's not usual for him to be the one getting treated on the date. So that was nice.

It ended at the bar with Castiel dropping Dean of at his car and then promising another one. 

And there were other ones, pretty quickly actually. 

It got to a point where Dean decided to stop investigating what Cas was and just enjoy him. He told Sam that he's still not convinced that the Shurley family is human, but he can't bring himself to care.

A couple months go by, Sam is finishing up college for the fall semester and Dean and Castiel are in a relationship going pretty steady. Gabriel has been flirting non stop with Sam every time he sees him too. Sam pretends to be annoyed, but Dean got him drunk one night and Sam admitted that he enjoys Gabriel's attention.

Life's going great, and then the storm roles in.

A demon finally shows up.

Dean dropped a crucifix in the water tank for the bar after John's call, and he did a little prayer over it. So one day someone comes in, and after a few drinks they order a water. But they don't seem to be able to drink it, even from the first moment they pick it up, they got it to their lips and then stopped with it almost touching them. They gave a light hiss, barely noticeable, and set it down before eyeing the employees. They seem to fixate on Dean after a second and Dean sees it, black eyes. He gives them a polite smile and carries on in his job, trying to ignore the drop of his gut. 

John was right, demons.

“Excuse me,” a familiar voice asks, he turns to see Lucifer Shurley grinning at him, “Hello Dean,” it unsettled home the way that Lucifer said that, “I'm looking for a friend, you probably wouldn't recognize him, he's new in town.” 

Dean jerked his head towards the demon at the bar. “Is that him?”

“Ah yes, thank you so much Dean,” Lucifer smiled at him and it made Dean want to go and scrub himself of impurities.

Dean could feel his mind start to work at unhealthy speeds. His hand itched for the silver knife in his boots or the gun with salt rounds hidden discreetly in the back of his belt. Lucifer… Demon… 

“Ah fuck,” he whispered. He thought desperately of what he could do to get out of here. 

The last time that Lucifer was here, the new guy cut his hand pretty bad and had to go home.

This was about to fucking suck. 

His manager was worried about him obviously, he hovered over him concerned while Dean picked glass out of his hand from the bottle he tripped with. He managed to convince his manager, Davey, that it hurt bad enough for him to be sent home. And it did hurt like a bitch, but he just had to deal with that. 

Dean called Sam on his way home.

“Moose’s phone, hey Deano!” Gabriel answered sounding vaguely out of breath.

“Gabriel what the fu- just put Sam on please?” Dean asked, the panic in his voice must have made Gabriel comply. 

“Sorry Dean Gabe just-”

“Sam shut up and go somewhere private.”

“Dean what-” 

“Now Sam!” Dean yelled into the phone. He heard Sam curse under his breath and move into a different room after muttering an apology to Gabriel.

“Okay, I’m outside, what the hell is wrong with you?”   
“It’s Lucifer, he’s the devil, like actually Satan!”

“Okay and?”

“I’m not kidding Sam, like I think he’s actually the King of Hell.”

“Dean-”

“There was a demon talking to him, they were specifically meeting up.”

“Well fuck,” he heard Sam breath out sharply, “I mean, I doubt he’s actually the biblical devil.”

“You’ve met the guy Sam.”

“Yeah… So what are you doing?”   
“I’m on my way home, I had to cut my hand to get out of there inconspicuously.”

“Dean… what. What about Cas?”

Dean tapped the fingers of his good hand on his steering wheel as he thought for a second.

“Well I know he’s not a demon,” Dean gave a half hearted answer, “He’s passed every test I’ve been able to safely give him for any supernatural boogie creature.”

“Did you consider-”

“There’s not a test for that Sam! And do you think your boyfriend is an angel.”

He heard an under the breath “fuck you” as Sam sighed. “I don’t know Dean. But according to Christian Lore, Lucifer was once an angel… Maybe they all are?”

Dean was silent for a bit.

“You need to talk to Cas,” Sam asked finally.

“And say what? ‘Well Cas, I know we’ve been dating for a while now but here’s the problem, I suspect you’re not human and I think that your brother is the actual devil, not kidding’. I can’t say that Sam! And what if we’re wrong?”

“Be prepared, you’ve been carrying stuff in Baby right? Pull over before you get there and pack up with anything you can inconspicuously carry. Hey, Gabriel came and found me, I gotta go. Go talk to Cas about it. Bye.”

And then Sam hung up. 

Dean drove for a few more seconds before he cursed loudly and pulled over to get out stuff. 

Another car pulled up behind him and he tensed. 

“Dean,” An all too familiar voice spoke, “It’s time to work boy.”

Dean turned to face John Winchester, back straight as a board. “Let’s go.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean had more voicemails on his phone than he ever thought possible. Some from Sam, some from Castiel, two even from Gabriel, the first one full of concern and the second full of rage.

The first thing that his dad had made him do is spend all the bar tips he'd made the past couple of nights on two tattoos. One, a pentagram circled with flames right above his heart, John said it was an anti possession symbol. And a series of strange symbols from what John called Enochian along his ribs in white ink.

Dean worried about Castiel and Sam, hell even Gabriel, as he followed John's truck across the state over towards Colorado where John apparently had a place to stay. 

His father had had plenty to bitch at him about, how he let Baby degrade a tiny bit, how he owned a house, he didn't have that much hunting materials, etc. He took it all silently and obediently. Not even flinching when John started yelling are one point.

He didn't want to leave, but his dad told him to, and he hadn't forgotten his training or what happens when you disobey John Winchester.

As he walked into John's cabin, he looked at his phone before dropping it behind a pile of military style looking blankets.

John didn't go easy on him as they revisited hunting training. And while Dean's aim had improved in multiple long range weapons, he was better than John, his hand to hand combat skills were rough. Even with multiple bruises Dean could hold his own well enough. 

It was stupidly ease to get back into the swing of things with hunting with his dad. A second nature that had been instilled in him since childhood. It was so simple to slip back into being the perfect soldier. 

But that didn't mean Dean forgot. Over the course of a month Dean tried to figure out how to contact Sam and tell him that he was safe. How to contact Castiel and say he missed him. 

He remembered watching the Conjuring with Cas, neither of them scared but both enjoying the others body heat. Cas had never seen Monty Python and The Search For the Holy Grail, so one night they enjoyed that, munching on popcorn and drinking beers. Cas kept shaking his head muttering about how that’s “Not how it happened” and so on, but he seemed to enjoy himself anyway. 

The first hunt that Dean went on after his dad found him again was a demon case. Dean and John ended up in Santa Claus, Indiana, which Dean didn’t think he could hate more if he tried. Apparently a Santa impersonator at an amusement park there had strung up a bunch of kids under one of the loops of a roller coaster before going on the run. After going through the crime scene as “State Troopers” they concluded that Santa was probably still in town, since the kids he chose were definitely a specific type. He was draining their blood, probably for a sacrifice. 

Dean ended up running in to the son of a bitch first. Sustaining a few solid cuts and a lack of air circulation before he managed to back the bastard into a demon trap. John got there half way through the exorcism. 

A week goes by and they move on to New York. Another demon case in Buffalo this time. 

A month and they’re in Oregon.

Two months and they reached Florida. 

Criss crossing the states in what seemed to be a meaningless pattern that John refused to tell Dean what it was. All Dean knew is that John avoided other hunters like the plague and refused any jobs in California. For one second John had to call Ash about something, and Dean heard the words “Dean? No, haven’t heard a word from him in months. Why do you ask? He probably ran off with some girl, you know him.”

He wasn’t necessarily wrong. Dean had barely spoke to him since the Santa case. His words typically limited to “Yes sir, no sir” unless it was about information for a case.

It was 4 months later when it happened. A demon was in Hollywood, because honestly who’s surprised? They suspected it was just a normal demon who was inhabiting Leonardo DiCaprio’s body. Oh were they wrong. When they went to exorcise him he turned out to be stronger than they expected. A leviathan.

They fought hard, but really had nothing on them to fight something so strong. Dean about died when John managed to get a shot from his demon killing gun into the son of a bitch’s head. Dean was laying bleeding on the floor and John had no place to go from there. There wasn’t a hospital that John trusted nearby, and he didn’t know of any hunters nearby. At least not any besides… 

He got Dean in the Impala and started driving up to Palo Alto California. 

Dean was barely awake, being held together by pieces of torn up sheets when they pulled up to a very familiar house. Even in his blood loss riddled brain, he jerked up when he saw his and Sammy’s fixer upper. He was out of the car before John could even take off his seatbelt. Dean stumbled up to the door. He pulled off his jacket and ripped open a bit of the lining with his teeth and retrieved a key. John wasn’t even fully past the car when Dean had the door unlocked. It was shocking how fast he went. 

“Sammy!” Dean yelled as soon as he got into the house, his voice sounded rough and gravelly. Immediately followed by a heavy cough as he slumped against a wall, adrenaline slowly running out. “Sam!” He kept yelling stumbling into the house leaving John outside. There was the sound of the patio door opening, Dean’s vision was starting to get black. But he needed to see his brother. “Sammy,” he called out in desperation, his knees weakened as he got into the kitchen and he fell to his knees. He caught himself on the counter, but his vision was almost completely gone. 

“Dean?” He could hear Sam’s voice through the blood rushing in his ears. “Fuck, Dean!” Dean felt a hand on his face and looked up to try and see through his black vision. He got just the slightest, blurriest sight of Sam right before he passed out.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Dean woke up in his bedroom, with a start. He could hear yelling coming from downstairs. Sammy.

He quickly stumbled out of bed on instinct and tripped his way to the door. John and Sam’s voices floated up from kitchen. Dean made his way down the stairs quickly. He heard a loud crash of glass right before he made it to the kitchen. 

“Hey!” he yelled as soon as he got to the door. He saw Sam cowered away from where a beer bottle had been thrown at him. Gabriel was behind him taking a step forward, looking like he was about to murder someone. And there, arm lowering, was John. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Dean took a heavy step towards John, not registering the pain of his not healed wounds. 

“You let this happen?”John wheeled on him, no empathy for Dean’s wrapped up chest, blood seeping through the wrapping from him jumping out of bed. John looked murderous. “You let your brother become a  _ faggot _ ?” John yelled at him. 

Sam grabbed Gabriel’s arm, but Gabriel didn’t need to do anything because Dean was the one who decked his own father. Injury and all. 

“You will not disrespect Sam like that!” Dean screamed at him. John looked shocked. He grabbed the side of his face and looked angrily at Dean.

“Don’t tell me you support this Dean?”

“Of course I support it!” Dean yelled at him. “And if you intend to stay in  _ my _ house? You will too.” This earned Dean a backhand across the face. He stumbled backwards, the backhand fucking up his adrenaline induced balance. He felt the pain in his chest where his leviathan wound was. 

“Don’t you dare disrespect me like that Dean.”

Dean, with most of his strength, kicked out his father’s legs and grabbed a knife from under the countertop. Aiming it at his father’s throat. 

“You know I’ve got the aim to kill you Dad.” Dean said weakly. 

“You’re too weak, you won't kill me.” John challenged him. 

“Dean,” Castiel's voice came from behind, “Don't strike him down in anger.”

“Yeah,” Gabe spoke up, “Do it after months of planning,  _ much _ more satisfying that way.” Gabe's words were pure poison.

“Should have known Dean,” John looked at Castiel over Dean's shoulder, “you're a fag too.” Dean's hand twitched with the knife.

“Leave.” Dean spoke through barely contained rage. 

“I'm disappointed in you Dean.” John, if possible, looked more disgusted that Dean couldn't muster the will to kill him than he was about his sons possibly being gay. “You always were such a fuck up. Never could do anything right, never will. I should have left you in the fire.” Sam gasped and looked at Dean to see Dean close his eyes against the verbal abuse. “I asked you to do one thing Dean. Take care of your brother. You couldn't even teach him how to hunt properly you damn mistake. Fucking disgrace for a son.” Everyone was shocked as Dean just accepted the abuse.

“John Winchester, I will not let you speak to Dean this way.” Castiel step forward finally, he took the knife from Dean and sat it on the counter. “Dean spent his whole life being mother and father to Sam after the loss of your wife, because of your alcoholism you certainly couldn't be Sam's father.” John leapt to his feet in anger. “Dean never got a childhood, Sam barely had one. Dean became a provider for Sam. Role-model, protector. He never got to be a kid. And you? Where were you? Paying more attention to your dead wife than to your very much alive sons. Dean never once complained against you. He was obedient and loyal, working hard to be mother and father to Sam and soldier to you. You never showed him love. You hit him and beat him. Everytime Sam disobeyed, Dean took the beating for him. Every time you came home far to drunk to differentiate Dean from a monster. Dean is strong and loyal and brave. Dean is the best man he could have ever become, no thanks to you.”

Cas easily knocked John's fist to the side when a punch was aimed his way. He put his fingertips to John's temple and all of a sudden he collapsed.

“I'm going to call Ana to take care of this,” Gabriel snarled, “Because if I get any closer to him I'll smite him.”

“Dean?” Sam sounded young when he called to his brother, both Cases and Gabe turned to see Dean, stone faced but chest heaving with violent breaths. Dean's face melted into a forced smile when he looked at Sam. 

“Sticks and stones, Sammy, 'sall good.” He gave a forced lopsided grin. “You okay? If I'd known he was gonna pull shit like that I'd have just made him go somewhere else.”

“I'm fine Dean. You're bleeding through your bandage again.”

Dean looked down at his bandaged body like it was the first time he'd seen it. “Oh that explains why I blacked out Cas punching dad. One minute dad's upright, then all of a sudden he's on the floor. Unconscious.”

“Yeah, I missed it too,” Gabriel crossed his arms sourly.

“Dean, you need medical attention. Ana is going to come get your father and take him out of town and make sure he can't come back. Is there a place she should take him?”

“Closest is Ellen, Ellen would gladly beat the shit outta Dad.” Sam spoke up. 

“No, not even Ellen can handle him right now.” Dean mused before rambling off an address. “Safehouse in Colorado, if she can get him there without him escaping custody first. He's good at that. I can call Bobby see if he'd being willing to meet her there so he can smack dad upside the head.”

“I'll call Bobby, you and Cas should go and fix your injuries.” Sam offered. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder, “I just got you back, we just need you in one piece.”

Cas put an arm around Dean's waist below the injury. “Come on Dean.”

Cas helped him into the downstairs bathroom and sat him on the toilet. They were both silent for a time. 

It was as Cas started unwrapping the bandage that Dean finally spoke. “Thanks for coming to the rescue Cas.” Dean finally spoke up.

“He had no right to speak to you like that,” Castiel said in a soft yet still angry voice. “Why do you still not stand up for yourself around him.”

“He probably was just drunk,” Dean shrugged it off. “He'll apologize in a couple weeks if he can.”

“You stood up for Sam though. But once his attacks turned to you, all of your fight left your body.”

“Well Sammy isn't used to dad like I am. Besides he had no right to call Sam that.”

“He called you that too.”

Dean just shrugged it off. “Doesn't matter now, he's gone and I'm glad to be back.”

Castiel worked in silence for a while, cleaning off the seeping wound. After a few minutes Sam walked in and looked at Castiel, “Gabe wants to talk to you.”

Cas nodded silently and then gently squeeze Dean's knee. “Will you do his stitches again?” Sam nodded grimly and let Castiel leave before he produced a bottle of whiskey and got out his medical supplies. 

“You shouldn't have gone with him in the first place,” Sam finally spoke. “You know what he's like.”

Dean took a swig of whiskey while Sam worked on getting out his supplies. “Dad doesn't take no for an answer. Besides, if I didn't go with him, he'd end up trying to get you “

“What was it that caused this wound anyway?”

“Leviathan,” Dean said before taking two more swigs when he saw the needle getting cleaned. “We were only expecting a normal Demon and what we got was a lot stronger.”

“Dad had you hunting  _ demons _ ?” Sam looked angry, “Did he want both you and him dead?”

“I don't think he cares at this point,” Dean shrugged. “Apparently that major fuck up thing that dad did? Yeah, opened a gate to hell to kill good ol yellow eyes. So now there's all kinds of demons running amuck and Dad figured who better to take on a suicide fight than yours truly.” Dean took one last swig before Sam started giving him stitches.

He barely even gritted his teeth against it. 

“I'm sorry I left Sam.”

“Don't talk.” Sam ordered as he concentrated on his work, he finally responded. “I thought you were dead. I couldn't find anything about you, the only assurance I had that you weren't dead was that there wasn't some sort of a gory scene found anywhere. Nobody had sustained ridiculous injuries. So I figured you had to still be alive because it apparently takes worse than a Leviathan to kill you.” Dean chuckled a little bit but didn't speak, per Sam's orders. Sam focused on the stitches for a bit before speaking again. “I was so angry at you when you left. I couldn't figure out why you'd do that. I made Gabe investigate Lucifer to make sure he hadn't taken you, after what you'd told me. But there was no evidence of you being taken. I watched the news constantly and searched on the web every day for news about you. Nothing. And now I know it was Dad. Did he force you to go?” Sam paused his work to look up at Dean who downed another bit of whiskey and shook his head slowly. “You went willingly.”

Dean grunted his affirmation.

“So you wanted to leave?”

“No.” Dean quickly corrected. “But I knew if I didn't he'd find you and I wasn't going to drag you into that.”

Sam didn't get a chance to answer before Castiel walked in. Sam looked up at him and stopped what he was doing. “We've made up our minds,” Cas said to Sam, “He should know.”

“You're sure?”

“Better now then when it's too late.” Castiel shrugged. But he looked very serious.

“Know what?” Dean was confused and the whiskey hadn't hit enough that he was okay just sitting there with a half open wound. 

“You were right about Lucifer. And that demon. And we know you're a hunter like your father.” Castiel turned to Dean, “You had almost convinced yourself of who we were when you left. Dean, I am an Angel of the Lord.”

Dear squinted suspiciously at Cas, who just leaned forward and touched Dean's forehead. Suddenly Dean's wounds were healed, the string that Sam was stitching him up with just disappeared. Dean sat up straight and looked down at his chest. Cas at the same time leaned down to look him in the face. 

“Gabriel is the archangel from Christian lore, as is Michael. Ana is a seraphim, as am I. Our father is God almighty.”

“Huh I guess God is okay with weed then,” Dean chuckled to himself in shock.

“Very.”

Dean stood up and tested out his limbs and stretched. No pain anywhere in his body.

He turned to Cas, “So why aren't you in Heaven?”


	7. Chapter 7

 

Dean felt the horror and anger in his stomach as he watched the blade tip press into Sam’s temple just enough to draw a prick of blood. Gabriel was in the background fighting with a few angels and Cas was outside supposedly still fighting some demons. Dean’s hand tightened around his own blade. 

“Say yes Dean,” Michael’s voice spoke calmly, like they were negotiating over tea, not across the room under threat of death. 

“I can’t.”

“With you as my vessel, I can triumph over Mettaton’s forces, defeat Lucifer, and claim Hell as well.” Michael reasoned, “You are my sword Dean, that’s why I’m here. You belong with me.”

“Listen Taylor Swift, I’m flattered, but threatening Sam isn’t the way to do this. Besides, asshat, I’m the last person you want to put your supposedly pure being in.” Dean replied, voice dripping in sarcasm to hide his fear for Sam.

“You’re the most righteous and pure soul that’s ever existed Dean Winchester. You are the Righteous man.”

“Sounds like bullshit. Is this really what Daddy wants you doing?” Dean retorted, “Daddy Chuck has met me and trust me buddy, he knows I’m no Righteous Man.”

“Leave the Father out of this, I will get heaven back for him. I am his sword and you are mine.”

“Man you really fucking like waxing poetic don’tcha. I’m fucking over it.”

“Say yes Dean.” 

Dean was still trying to waste time until Gabriel or Castiel could get in here, “Um, why don’t you monologue about the benefits one more time?”

“You’re stalling Dean, answer me or Lucifer will be looking for a new vessel and you’ll be missing a brother.” A little more blood was drawn from Sam’s temple. Sam gave Dean a face that said ‘No! Don’t do it!’

“Look, no offense, but I don’t really like giving up control. I won’t even let Sam drive Baby, you think I’m going to let you drive me?”

_ ‘Dean I’m on my way.’ _ Cas was coming. 

“Together we’d be unstoppable, you were made for me.”

“If I was really made for you wouldn’t I be agreeing to let you use me as a meatsuit?”

This one gave Michael pause finally. He seemed to think about it. Michael opened his mouth to respond when Castiel materialized behind him. Castiel had a long blade out and went to stab Michael through the back, but the Archangel started to turn, causing Castiel stab his arm instead.

Michael screamed out in pain as a white light started to seep from the wound. He dropped Sam and disappeared. 

“Some sword.” Sam huffed, standing up and brushing off his pants. Gabriel wandered in the room. “Are those angels-” Sam started to ask.

“Fried chicken.” Gabriel grinned at him, “Kentucky style.”

Cas walked over to Dean touched his forehead to heal him.

“Michael's connection to heaven's forces is concerning.” Castiel furrowed his brow. 

“Why's that?” Sam asked.

“As far as all of us knew, when Heaven rebelled against Dad, and Hell rebelled against Luc, all connection to Heaven was cut off.” Gabriel explained. “Michael having connection to heaven has a very concerning connotation that perhaps he was a part of the uprising.”

Dean and Sam looked at each other with a grim expression. Sam was still cradling his head where he was bleeding and Dean was starting to get a headache despite having just been healed. Gabriel walked over and pressed a kiss to Sam's cheek, healing him.

"The fact that Dad let those demons out of hell probably isn't helping," Dean mused, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Eh, good news bad news." Gabriel shrugged, "Good news is demons aren't that hard to battle, pain in the asses but you just need to get your hand on em and you're good. Other good news is, Luc is too busy trying to deal with all the demons who were sent to kill him to fuck shit up around here. Bad news? Luc is also MIA now which means that we can't keep tabs on what he's doing."

"Well how likely do you think it is that Lucifer will just go back to hell and quietly try and keep the order in balance,” Sam asked tiredly.

“Almost none, Luc has wanted Dad’s power from the start, if he gets to Heaven before we do than he’s going to take over, and Dad only knows what would happen then.” Gabriel sighed.

“Father isn’t talking to us about it,” Castiel frowned, looking hurt by that, “Says that we aren’t to know the outcome and that he trusts us.”

“One would think that God would just go and smite their all’s asses and take back control,” Dean muttered, “But apparently deadbeat dads even happen in Heaven.” Castiel looked like he wanted to argue but Gabriel just shrugged.   
“Heaven’s a bunch of shit,” he said bluntly, “It’s great for humans, but all dad’s done for the past few millenia is sit on his ass and watch shit go down for Earth, ignoring the angels and taking the praise of his followers and the angels for granted. The uprising was bound to happen, but what I’m concerned about is whether its going to affect earth really badly. I’ve been on Earth for several centuries, that’s why these guys came to me for help. I care a lot about you monkeys,” Gabriel chuckled fondly.

Castiel just shrugged when Dean glanced over at him.

“C’mon lets get outta here, I’ve got work in a couple hours and I want burgers,” Dean tried to brush off the somber mood and threw his arm around Cas. He kissed the side of the seraphim’s head fondly. Castiel smiled appreciatively and transported the two of them back to the Winchester’s house. Sam and Gabriel were there a few seconds later. 

They made burgers and Sam and Gabriel talked in hushed voices in the library while Dean and Castiel worked on lunch. Dean sang around the kitchen far more cheerfully than anyone would think he should be, but Cas could sense the apprehension inside. 

Silently he went over and kissed Dean’s cheek. They weren’t the most physically affectionate couple, not in an intimate way. Dean was a back slaps and side hugs type of guy, not a kisses and cuddles type. But Cas felt like what Dean needed was some reassurance. Everything would be alright.

Dean grinned at him and bumped their shoulders together as a silent thank you and Cas started singing along with the song that Dean had been singing. 

They’d get through it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long absence! I've been working on some other projects and moving back home. I also am soon to start a new job so that's fun, but I thought I'd update a little bit!


	8. Chapter 8

 

John Winchester was dead.

Castiel and Gabriel watched as Dean and Sam both started shutting down in different ways. Sam seemed less affected at first. He did the most work in readying the hunters funeral. 

They had gotten the call from Bobby at 2 am and Dean immediately went into action mode, getting Sam and driving to Bobby's without going next door to get the Angels. They showed up soon anyway. After they got to Bobby's, Dean shut down. After Gabe and Cas showed up, they watched as the boys slowly started unraveling. 

Dean mostly just fixed stuff, as he tended to do whenever he needed to be by himself. He went around Bobby's house and found everything that needed fixed and fixed it. After that was done, he went out and started fixing cars. 

Sam called into work and called his graduate professors and told them what was going on and he would be taking time off. Then he stole Dean's phone at one point and sent texts to Dean's bosses so Dean wouldn't get in trouble at work. 

Cas seemed completely at a loss of what to do for Dean, as did Gabriel with Sam, who was acting like he was fine but had blocked his mind off from Gabriel. 

Both angels talked to Bobby about it, while Sam was in the library and Dean was out fixing cars.

"I don't know what to do for him, I didn't know he'd react this badly." Gabriel admitted to Bobby while they all say in the kitchen.

"Sam has too much love in his heart to truly hate John. When they were growing up, Dean made John seem like a superhero for Sammy. No matter what John could ever do to those boys, the little boy in Sam that didn't get a chance to mature at a slow pace will always see him as a hero."

"The same for Dean I assume?" Castiel asked. 

"No. Dean…. Dean has never seen John as a hero. Dean grew up doing John's job of being a father for him. Dean was a father and mother first, Hunter second, brother third, and child last. To Dean, John's no hero, he's a parasite that Dean can't live without. Dean needs John because he hates him."

"But when John came to get him?"

"Dean turns into one hell of a spiteful soldier. He is obedient, willing to give up his life for even the stupidest reason if told to. He'll drop his life at the drop of a hat if John tells him to. But he does it because he needs to listen. He spent his whole life training in fear of John and then going home to Sam and singing John's praises because he didn't want Sam to deal with completely losing love for his father. I remember Dean having a breakdown when he was 13 and going through puberty. He came to me when John had dropped him off just before his birthday. Dean looked me straight in the eye, sobs racking his body and said, 'I wish he was dead Bobby. I wish he was dead instead of Mom.' That day a part of Dean died, and he's never let that part die in Sam. Sam is his whole world, he raised that kid and did a damn good job of it."

"I'd say," Gabriel smiled fondly. Cas looked sad however, hearing of the pain Dean went through.

Suddenly they heard crashing. 

Gabriel, Cas, and Bobby all went running outside to see Dean beating the shit outta Baby. He wasn't screaming, wasn't making any noise that was anything other than the crack and crashing of a crowbar against Baby. He was stone faced, just beating against the car he cared so much for.

Sam came running outside to see this and everyone standing there in shock.

"Dean what the hell!?" Sam rushed forward to stop him. Dean looked at Sam, eyes burning with anger and pain he gave one more bash, shattering the back windshield before he crumbled down, throwing the crowbar, into the glass. Dean started sobbing curling in on himself and crying so hard his shoulders shook.

Castiel hurried over and he and Sam tried to comfort Dean who couldn't get any words out.

Dean punched the ground, which was covered in glass, in an attempt to ground himself to make himself stop crying, but one look at his angel and his brother and he started crying again. Dean mumbled something in a moment of break from crying and Castiel nodded before transporting him and Dean away. Sam stood up and walked over to Gabriel and Bobby, glancing back at Baby before pulling Gabriel into a tight hug. 

"Survivors Guilt," Sam mumbled into the top of Gabriel's head. "Dean's taking this so hard because of survivors guilt."

"But he had nothing to do with John's death," Gabriel replied hugging Sam tightly. 

"Dean probably feels guilty because maybe if he didn't hate dad so much, Dad would stick around and wouldn't have gotten killed." Sam offered as an answer, pulling away from the hug to hug Bobby. 

"He just needs time, and so do you. Don't rush yourself into feeling normal. Let it hurt." Bobby gave Sam a tight squeeze.

Sam and Gabriel eventually went back to Bobby’s little library. Castiel came out of Dean’s room about an hour later to let everyone know that Dean was okay and was asleep now. 

About 4 days after John’s hunter funeral, Dean and Sam go back home. Bobby kept Baby there so that he could fix it, saying to Dean grumpily, “It’s not like I’ve got anything better to do.” Dean was so emotionally spent that he let Bobby do it. The angels transported them back to their house where Dean immediately went and started working out and training. 

Sam and Gabriel made some tea and just sat silently, Sam reading and Gabriel watching tv. Cas felt a little lost and so he went to go speak with his father.

Unsurprisingly the fucking asshole wouldn’t give his favorite Seraphim any answers. Just responded with things like “It will all work out in time.” and “This is happening for a reason.” The one helpful thing Chuck did was he gave Castiel a hug and said, “It will get better, just stick with him and be patient.”

And so Cas did. It took time because Dean is not easy to get to open up. But Castiel slowly got him to not close himself off so much. A couple of times, Dean randomly disappeared on hunting trips. One time Dean made it all the way to Alabama before Castiel could find him. Dean was in the middle of a fight with a shapeshifter when Castiel reappeared with a patient look on his face. Surprising the shapeshifter enough for Dean to get the jump on him and gank him.

Dean gave Cas a smug peck on the lips before heading to finish clearing out the nest of shapeshifters.

Castiel helped.

It was months later, when Dean had just returned from a poltergeist investigation in Washington, and Dean finally kissed Castiel on the cheek and said, “I didn’t know how much I still needed Dad.”

Castiel turned and looked up at Dean, opening his arms to the taller man, “Talk to me about it.”

So Dean did.

He told Castiel about the abuse, losing his mom, how that affected his dad, the alcoholism, the homophobia, the ‘Us against the world’ mindset instilled in him at a young age. He talked about the birthday when he learned to hate his dad, and how he didn’t know he still needed him. Dean talked about Sammy and how Dean always thought that he didn’t need his dad as long as he had Sam; but just how much it hurt that his dad died before he showed him any sort of love. Dean was calm and stoic the entire time he talked. Castiel could see just how much Dean had been processing this over the past month. 

And when Dean was done, Castiel pressed a kiss to his temple and curled into him on the couch. “Dean, nothing can change the past. Your father wasn’t there for you and that will leave a mark on you for your whole life. But you know that you are not alone. You have Sam, and Gabriel. And you have me, we love you. I love you.”

Dean hugged his angel harder, “I know Cas, I love you too.”

And they sat silently, just being with each other and in each other’s company both physically and emotionally since before John’s death. 

This would make them stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hate John Winchester. But I also wanted to depict how growing up with an abusive family can leave long lasting affects on someone psychologically. Sorry its a sad chapter but John's death was the last thing I had written in the Fic originally before I abandonded it. So I knew I needed to put it in here. From here on out we've got no fic to base off of, Fresh Material Bois


End file.
